National Soviet Republic of Russia
The National Soviet Republic , Soviet Republic of Russia, Soviet Russia, Soviet State, NSRR, the Russian State, or just simply New Soviet Union is a country located in the Middle East and is the successor state to the Russian Federation. Upon the expansion of Korean power in the world, communism saw a new resurgence and a hardliner communist party emerged and attempted to seize power. It was eventually expelled by the Imperial Government for 'subversive actions' and the bulk of the party moved to the Middle East where it was instrumental in creating a joint Jewish-Arabian caliphate that sook to reconquer Russia before spreading the communist revolution to the rest of the world. History For many years communist sympathizers in the Confederation of Independent States have been wanting to return to the glory days of the Soviet Union and soon their desire was met by Vladimir Putin who grew Russia's power and influence in the world. Following the end of his presidency many people honored him and decided to keep his policies in place. In the years following the expansion of Korean power and influence, many countries like the United Kingdom and France had elected governments that opposed any outside contact with the Muslim world and threatened to kill all Muslim minorities. Meanwhile nations like China had sealed themselves off and began to fight on a bloody civil war. A pro-communist organization attempted to seize power during that period. The battle between the Loyalist pro-monarchy supporters and the Ultranationalists, who also called themselves National Bolsheviks was long and fierce. Eventually the King-Emperor of Great Britain and the Confederation of Independent States was able to get the two sides to form a coalition government. However many extremists fled to the Middle East where they along with the Islamic State extremists and fundamentalist sympathizers in the Saudi government were able to overthrow the pro-American monarchical regime in Riyadh and create a communist revolution in Israel to create the National Soviet Republic. The new regime had stated that the Semitic peoples will be restored to their greatness and soon the people of Europe would tremble at their might. In the months that followed the UKC, Russia(the CIS) and the NSR made a trade agreement and new advanced technologies were being developed and sent in Russia and the Caliphate were soon re-purposed for military purposes. The Caliphate Armed Forces found itself at a new height (even more than the Soviet Union) and began to amass on the Russian-European borders. In response the European Confederacy had demanded that the Russian Forces back down or face military action and although peace was reached, the Russian Army remained at the border. Military growth In the year 2031 pro-democracy, pro-western political activists took to the streets in protest against the Communist government and their acts of aggression against Russia and Europe. The response was a full blown military battalion from the 84th Division of the Soviet National Army launched an assault on the protesters and opened fired on those who fought back. The unrest was suppressed and soon the state began new expansion of the Caliphate Armed Forces. The expansion of Soviet power and influence over the Eurasian and Middle Eastern region was one of the government's top priorities and devoted large portions of the nation's resources to the cause. Following the Premier's assertion to power, the NSR had began to wage war against other political opponents that opposed both them and the party as whole. One major issue was the insurgency from various self-proclaimed states such as the Palestinian Republic and the National Committee of Anti-Wahhabi Activities . Though both proved to be short lived, the longest insurgency problem was from the National Christian Army, an anti-communist, Orthodox, pro democracy militants organization that proved to be a threat to the NSR. Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Homefront: the Fall